Right Here Wating
by Ameera Mae Laramie
Summary: Ness thinks about Paula. Will he wait for her or will he let her go for good? * Songfic *


Right Here Waiting

__

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

If I see you next to never

Then how can we say forever?

He remembered her. Definitely. How could he forget her? Her beauty? Her charm? Her everything? She was one of the few girls that really caught his eye. Instead of pushing those feelings down into the pit of his stomach, he let his heart soar with them. But, it was impossible to get near her. At least, it seemed to be impossible.

Oh, sure, he'd talk to her on the phone, acting like he was just a friend to her. That was the easy part. Just talking to her from the comfort of his own home. The hard part was the fact that she lived in the next town over. He had never really thought of just walking through the woods and to the house where she lived. That is, until now. When it was raining.

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Ness stared out of the window and into the pouring rain as he sat upon his bed. It had only started a few moments ago but it seemed like forever to him. Anything that happened around him seemed to take forever since he came home from the fight with Giygas. Taking showers. Doing homework. Anything. 

Then, of course, there were times when he'd stare off into space. At nothing. This would be during any part of day the, even during school. Ness felt it hard to concentrate one things when his mind was somewhere else. One someone else. Could he help it? Hell no.

__

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

The phone rang from downstairs. Ness didn't bother on jumping up and getting it. Tracey would. Or his mother. _It's probably my father, saying that he won't be back for another couple of months. Maybe even more, _He thought bitterly, narrowing his eyes. After a few more rings, he head someone pick up the phone. He didn't care who did it. He wanted nothing from it.

"Ness, honey, it's for you." He mother yelled up at him from downstairs.

"Tell him that I'm busy." Ness yelled down to her. "Take a message for me, okay?"

"She, Ness. It's a girl."

"She?"

"Yea."

"Who is it then?"

"Paula."

__

I took for granted

All the times

That I thought would last

Somehow

"Paula..." Ness mused, his eyes becoming day dreamy. He then shook his head, coming out of it. He jumped up and ran out of his room. He bounded down the stairs, a excited yet frightened expression on his face.

"Thought you were busy...." His mother muttered, shaking her head as her son grabbed the phone out of her hand. He glared at her as he placed an ear on the phone and spoke, trying not to let his voice quiver.

"Paula?"

__

I hear the laughter

I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby?

You've got me going crazy

"Ness? That you?" a girl's voice whispered over the line.

"Yea. It's me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just want to...." Paula's voice trailed off for a moment. Ness could hear her breathing quickly, like she was scared of saying something over the phone.

"Want to what? Don't hide anything from me. Please."

"It's nothing."

"Sure. I believe you."

"Ness, can you meet me in the forest that's between our towns?" She asked suddenly.

"Now? Why?"

"Yea. Now."

"But it's raining."

"I know it is. But, it's important. I'll tell you when you come." 'Click'. She hung up before Ness could say anything else.

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Ness slowly placed the phone back upon the hook, a spacey look on his face. He didn't say a word as he stood there for a moment, a unsure look upon his face. He then looked around the room, his eyes wandering over the things that were there. The couch. The TV. The door. The window. His gaze finally fell upon his mother, who was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Ness? Is everything alright?" She asked, a hint of concern flowing through her words.

"Yea. I think so. I have to go for a hour or so. I will be back." Ness replied, walking towards the door.

"But it's raining out there. Shouldn't you wait until it lets up?"

"No. I have to. I'll be back." He went towards the doorway, taking slow, but big, strides.

__

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

"You need to take a umbrella...." His mother said, holding out a hand and taking several steps towards her son. Ness placed a hand on the doorknob, taking in several deep breaths.

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry about me." He answered, opening the door. A gust of wind blew in, bringing along the rain from outside. The boy did not hesitate to walk out into the storm. He knew it was for a friend. Someone that he loved. Someone whom he'd wait forever for. _Maybe this will be my lucky day, _He thought as he closed the door behind him.

__

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take chance

He placed his arms around his chest as he pushed into the rain. He walked down the path way that lead into Onett, past the library and into the town. It wasn't a long walk and he could easily find his way through it without having to look at the map.

Looking both ways at a crosswalk when he got into Onett it's self, Ness crossed the nearly deserted street. There were few, if any, cars coming either way as he crossed the street and started towards the forest that was the border between Onett and Twoson.

__

Oh can't you see it baby?

You've got me going crazy

Ness wondered what Paula wanted. It could be anything, he knew. There was a chance that maybe, just maybe, she saw the return of Giygas. _No. That's impossible. We destroyed him._ But, there was something else that nagged him. Something that he hoped was true. _Maybe she likes me as well. Can I take that chance?_

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

After five minutes of walking, Ness came upon the forest that lead into Twoson. He looked around, making sure that there was no cops. Then, he hurriedly dashed into the forest, his eyes looking around. It was dark, with several flashes of lightening to light his way. The moon was covered by the clouds so that was not any help to him.

He leaned onto a tree, now waiting for Paula to come. He bowed his head and looked at the ground, not knowing how long it would take her to come. He didn't care. He'd wait forever for her.

__

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

"Ness?" A soft voice called out to him. Ness raised his head and turned it towards the border of Twoson. He had been there only a half hour when Paula stuck her head out from a tree. He smiled at her as she walked towards him, her lips in a thin line. "I'm glad that you are here."

"I'm glad that you are."

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." Ness shook his head and pushed himself from the tree.

"No. I'd waiting as long as it took for you." 

"I know. I'd do the same for you." The two stared at each other in the dark, the rain coming down upon their shoulders.

__

Waiting for you...


End file.
